


More WC Info

by monochrome_sunsets



Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [2]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets
Summary: i made a whole book about warrior cats names, so then i figured- why not the rest of the world??
Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575055
Kudos: 7





	1. Herbs

Herbs are important for any future, past, or present medicine cat to know! Here's as many as I could find, not including the ones that only serve to cover the smell of death or to keep other herbs in place.

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖A〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Alder Bark**

*Location*: Along rivers, in swampy areas. Can be found all year long.

*Usage*: Chewed by the afflicted.

*Effect:* Eases toothaches.

**Alfalfa**

*Location*: Rocky places with shallow soil and along Thunderpaths.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Prevents tooth decay.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖B〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Blackberry Leaves**

*Location*: Almost anywhere.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Mixed into a poultice to heal the pain of bee stings.

**Blessed Thistle Leaves**

*Location*: Sunny and dry areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Strengthens heart and lungs.

**Borage**

*Location*: Near water and in sunny areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by the afflicted.

*Effect*: Produces more and better milk, brings down fevers, soothes aching stomachs, and relieves tight chests.

**Bright-eye**

*Location*: Sunny areas and wooded areas.

*Usage*: Crushed into a pulp and eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Mixed with other herbs to cure coughs.

**Broom**

*Location*: Forests. Can be found all year long.

*Usage*: Ground into a pulp.

*Effect*: Used in a poultice that assists in healing broken legs.

**Burdock Root**

*Location*: Almost anywhere.

*Usage*: The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, then the root is chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Numbs and heals rat bites, especially when the bite is infected. Good for sore paw pads. Causes nausea when eaten.

**Burnet**

*Location*: In forests and sunny areas.

*Usage*: Chewed and swallowed by the afflicted.

*Effect*: Gives strength. Good for queens and cats about to travel.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖C〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Catmint**

*Location*: Twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: The best remedy for greencough, though it can also be used for whitecough. Considered deadly in high dosages.

**Celandine**

*Location*: Grows in wooded areas.

*Usage*: Crushed into a juice and dripped into the eyes.

*Effect*: Soothes weakened and damaged eyes.

**Chamomile**

*Location*: Twoleg gardens and sandy soils. Grows best in cool places.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Given to cats about to travel.

**Chervil**

*Location*: Twoleg gardens and cooler areas.

*Usage*: Chewed to a juice and placed on afflicted area.

*Effect*: Soothes infected wounds and stomachaches. Can also be used during kitting.

**Chickweed**

*Location*: very sunny areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by the afflicted.

*Effects*: Treats greencough, although catnip is preferred.

**Cobwebs**

*Location*: Just about everywhere.

*Usage*: Pressed over wound.

*Effects*: To soak up and stop bleeding and hold poultices in place.

**Coltsfoot**

*Location*: Near water.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Eases rough breathing, cures kittencough, and soothes cracked and sore paw pads.

**Comfrey Root**

*Location*: Damp, grassy places.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Soothes wounds, wrenched claws, itching, inflamed joints, and stiff shoulders. Can be used to treat burns.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖D〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Daisy Leaves**

*Location*: Shaded, grassy areas.

*Usage*: Chewed into a paste.

*Effect*: Eases the pain of aching joints. Also used as a traveling herbs.

**Dandelion**

*Location*: Just about anywhere.

*Usage*: Leaves are to be chewed to a pulp.

*Effect*: The white milk inside the stem soothes bee stings. The leaves, when chewed, sooth pain.

**Dock Leaves**

*Location*: Leafy, grassy areas.

*Usage*: Chewed up and applied to scratches.

*Effect*: Soothes scratches and sore pads, though it can sting a bit when applied.

**Dried Oak Leaves**

*Location*: On or near oak trees.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Stops infection from setting in.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖E〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Echinacea**

*Location*: Dry plains and prairies, forest clearings.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Eases infection.

**Elder Leaves**

*Location*: On elder trees.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Soothes sprains.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖F〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Fennel**

*Location*: Dry soils and on riverbanks.

*Usage*: Stalks are broken and the juice is squeezed into the afflicted's mouth.

*Effect*: Soothes pain in the hips.

**Feverfew**

*Location*: Along water.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Reduces fevers, heals headaches.

**Foxglove**

*Location*: Almost anywhere.

*Usage*: Flowers and seeds are eaten by afflicted, leaves are chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: The flowers induce vomiting, and the leaves stop bleeding quickly. The seeds sooth and slow the heart, and are used to calm panicked cats. Seeds should be used in very small doses; too much could cause heart failure.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖G〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Ginger Root**

*Location*: Slightly shaded areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Soothes asthma and coughs.

**Goat Weed**

*Location*: Twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Soothes anxiety and grief.

**Goldenrod**

*Location*: Grows well on moors and plains.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Helps heal wounds.

**Goosegrass**

*Location*: Wet, sunny areas. Along rivers, streams, and lakes.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Stops bleeding.

**Gumweed**

*Location*: Plains, along rivers and streams, and along Thunderpaths.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Seals wounds and helps the skin close faster. May sting when applied.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖H〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Hawkweed**

*Location*: Clearings, meadows, fields, and along Thunderpaths.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Cures greencough, though catmint is preferred.

**Hawthorne Berries**

*Location*: Forests.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted; seeds are spit out.

*Effect*: Eases indigestion.

**Heather Nectar**

*Location*: Shaded areas.

*Usage*: Mixed with other herbs.

*Effect*: No healing effect, but it makes bitter mixtures and poultices sweeter and easier to swallow. Most often used with kits.

**Honey**

*Location*: In honeycombs and bee nests.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Soothes smoke-damaged or sore throats and coughing, gives energy. Sometimes mixed with bitter poultices and herbs to make them sweeter and easier to swallow. This is often used with kits.

**Horsetail**

*Location*: Marshy areas.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Treats infections and stops bleeding.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖J〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Juniper Berries**

*Location*: Dry or damp areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by the afflicted.

*Effect*: Soothes stomachaches, gives strength, and helps with troubled breathing. Often used as a traveling herb and to calm cats down.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖L〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Lavender**

*Location*: Grown in twoleg gardens. May also be found in sunny areas.

*Usage*: Placed under a cat’s nose and inhaled.

*Effect*: Cures fevers and chills. The scent can be calming to cats in the event of a nervous breakdown or sever shock. Often used to cover the scent of death.

**Lotus Root**

*Location*: Grows in ponds and swamps; the roots are attached to the mud at the bottom of the water.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Keeps cats awake.

**Lovage**

*Location*: Sandy, dry areas.

*Usage*: Crushed to a pulp and eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Cures coughs when mixed with other herbs.

**Lungwort**

*Location*: Moors and plains.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Cures yellowcough.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖M〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Mallow Leaves**

*Location*: Grows on shores and riverbanks. Best collected at sunhigh.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted or chewed into a pulp

*Effect*: Soothes stomachaches when eaten, fights infections and soothes bee and wasp stings when placed on afflicted area.

**Marigold**

*Location*: Just about anywhere, although not common on moors and plains.

*Usage*: Petals and leaves are chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Stops infection and bleeding; often used for stiff or inflamed joints.

**Milkweed**

*Location*: Plains, prairies, and meadows.

*Usage*: Juice is applied to afflicted areas.

*Effect*: Juice soothes sores and burns, but can be poisonous if eaten. Do not use around ears, eyes, nose, or mouth.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖N〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Narcissus Petals**

*Location*: Twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Calms the mind.

**Nettle**

*Location*: Sunny areas and along rivers, streams, and lakes.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: The leaves soothe swelling, and the seeds can counter poison.

**Nightshade**

*Location*: Moist, shaded places.

*Usage*: Fed to afflicted.

*Effect*: Poisons a cat quickly. Sometimes used to end what would otherwise be dragged out suffering.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖P〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Parsley**   
*Location*: Sunny riverbanks, twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Stops a queen from producing milk, cures stomachaches.

**Poppy Seeds**   
*Location*: Twoleg gardens, sunny areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Helps a cat sleep, soothes shock and distress, and eases pain. Not recommended for nursing queens.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖R〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Ragwort Leaves**   
*Location*: Almost anywhere, especially cooler areas.

*Usage*: Crushed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Treats aching joints when mixed with juniper, keeps a cat’s strength up. Sometimes used as a traveling herb.

**Raspberry Leaves**   
*Location*: Dry, sunny places.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Eases pain, stops bleeding. Often used during kitting.

**Rosemary**   
*Location*: Dry, sunny areas.

*Usage*: Chewed to a pulp; placed around eyes.

*Effect*: Soothes eye infections; sometimes used to cover the scent of death.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖S〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Skullcap Seeds**

*Location*: Almost anywhere, but grows best in forests, marshes, meadows, and twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Gives a cat strength. Often used as a traveling herb.

**Snakeroot**

*Location*: Forests and wooded areas.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Counters the effect of poison.

**Sorrel**

*Location*: Damp areas, near twoleg nests.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Gives strength, squashes appetites. Used as a traveling herb.

**Stinging Nettle**

*Location*: Just about anywhere.

*Usage*: Seeds are eaten by afflicted, stems are to be chewed by the afflicted, leaves are chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Seeds induce vomiting, leaves can bring down swelling, and chewing on stems can fight infection.

**Sweet-Sedge**

**Location*: Rocky, wet areas. Grows all year long.

*Usage*: Sap swallowed by the afflicted.

*Effect*: Eases infection.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖T〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Tansy**

*Location*: Near twoleg places and in twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Cures coughs, may stop cats from getting greencough, and soothes sore throats. To be given in small doses, and not to be given to nursing or pregnant queens, as it may make them miscarry.

**Tormentil**

*Location*: Cool areas, often in twoleg gardens.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: The root is good for treated wounds and extracting poison.

**Thyme**

*Location*: Hot, sunny places.

*Usage*: Chewed on by afflicted.

*Effect*: Calms nervousness, anxiety, and shock.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖W〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Watermint**

*Location*: Near streams, rivers, ponds, and lakes.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Eases stomachaches.

**Wild Garlic**

*Location*: Wetlands and marshes.

*Usage*: Rolled in.

*Effect*: Draws out the poison in rat bites and prevents infection.

**Willow Bark**

*Location*: On willow trees.

*Usage*: Chewed by afflicted.

*Effect*: Eases toothaches.

**Willow Leaves**

*Location*: On willow trees.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Stops vomiting.

**Windflower Stalks**

*Location*: Sunny areas and mountains.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Calms cramps; often given to pregnant she-cats.

**Wintergreen Berries**

*Location*: Forests (specifically oak and pine forests) and sandy areas.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp and rubbed (gently) into wound.

*Effect*: Soothes the wounds and treats certain poisons.

**Witch Hazel**

*Location*: Wooded areas. Grows during leaf-fall.

*Usage*: Eaten by afflicted.

*Effect*: Energizes the cat who ate it. Used as a traveling herb.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖Y〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

**Yarrow**

*Location*: Sunny and partly sunny areas.

*Usage*: Chewed into a pulp.

*Effect*: Extracts poison from wounds, soothes cracked paw pads, and induces vomiting.

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝


	2. Poisons

Some medicine cats consider knowing the poisons within their world to be just as important as knowing the healing herbs. So, here's a list of that, too!

**Deathberries**

*Location*: Yew trees.

*Effect*: Kills a cat within minutes of consumption.

**Foxglove Seeds**

*Location*: Almost everywhere.

*Effect*: While a small dose could have the effect of calming a panicked cat, too much could cause paralysis and heart failure.

**Hollyberries**

*Location*: Forests.

*Effect*: Causes nausea in older cats, but kits and small apprentices risk death if they eat too much.

**Nightshade**

*Location*: Moist, shaded places.

*Effect*: Poisons a cat quickly. Sometimes used by medicine cats to end what would otherwise be dragged out suffering.

**Water Hemlock**

*Location*: Wet and marshy areas, along riverbanks.

*Effect*: Causes pain, writhing, and foaming at the mouth.


	3. Ceremonies and Rituals

Ceremonies are an important part of Clan life, so don't forget those.

═════════•°• *:Apprentice Ceremony:* •°•═════════

*Leader*: “((kit)), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as ((apprentice name)). Your mentor will be ((warrior)). I hope ((warrior)) will pass down all they/he/she know/knows to you.”

*Leader*: “((warrior)), you are ready to take on an/another apprentice. You will be the mentor of ((apprentice)), and I expect you to pass down all you know.”

The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan cheers the apprentice’s new name.

═════════•°• *:Med. Cat Apprentice Ceremony:* •°•═════════

*Med. Cat*: “Cats of ((clan)), it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be ((kit)).”

*Leader*: “((apprentice name)), do you accept the post of apprentice to ((med. cat))?”

*Med. Cat Apprentice*: “I do.”

*Leader*: “Then at the half moon, you will travel to the star pool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of ((clan)) go with you.”

*Med. Cat, at the star pool*: “((apprentice)), is it your wish to share the deepest knowledge of StarClan as a medicine cat?”

*Med. Cat Apprentice*: “It is.”

*Med. Cat*: “Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. They/He/She have/has chosen the path of the medicine cat. Grant them/him/her your wisdom and insight so that they/he/she may understand your ways and heal their/his/her Clan in accordance to your will.”

═════════•°• *:Warrior Ceremony:* •°•═════════

*Leader*: “I, ((leader)), leader of ((clan)), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. They/He/She have/has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their/his/her turn. ((apprentice)), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

*Apprentice*: “I do.”

*Leader*: “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. ((apprentice)), from this moment on, you will be known as ((new name)). StarClan honours your ((virtues)), and we welcome you as a full member of ((clan)).”

The leader rests their muzzle on the new warrior’s head, and they lick the leader’s shoulder. The Clan greets the warrior with their new name, and the warrior sits vigil that night.

═════════•°• *:Med. Cat Ceremony:* •°•═════════

Performed by the apprentice’s mentor. If the mentor has passed, a medicine cat from another Clan may do it.

*Med. Cat, at the star pool*: “I, ((name)), medicine cat of ((clan)), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They/He/She have/has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help they/he/she will serve their Clan for many moons. ((apprentice)), do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

*Med. Cat Apprentice*: “I do.”

*Med. Cat*: “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. ((apprentice)), from this moment on, you will be known as ((new name)). StarClan honours your ((virtues)), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ((clan))!”

The mentor will then place their muzzle on top of the apprentice’s head, and the apprentice will lick their mentor’s shoulder.

═════════•°• *:Deputy Ceremony:* •°•═════════

Must be done before moonhigh of the previous deputy’s death/exile/retirement/promotion. The naming of a deputy should only be delayed if the leader is too ill or unsure if the previous deputy is still alive.

*Leader*: “I say these words before StarClan/((former deputy))’s spirit, so that they/he/she may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ((clan)) will be ((name)).”

═════════•°• *:Elder Ceremony:* •°•═════════

A warrior, queen, medicine cat, or deputy may inform the leader of their wish to retire due to old age, illness, or injury.

*Leader*: “((name)), is it your wish to give up the rank of warrior/queen/medicine cat/deputy and join the elders?”

*Cat*: “It is.”

*Leader*: ((clan)) honours you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest.”

The Clan will call out the elder’s name, and the elder leaves for the elder’s den. This ceremony can also be combined with the name changing ceremony.

═════════•°• *:Name Changing Ceremony:* •°•═════════

*Leader*: “Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for who they/he/she are/is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment onwards, they/he/she will be known as ((new name)), for ((reason)).”

The Clan will greet the cat by cheering their new name.

═════════•°• *:Leader Ceremony:* •°•═════════

A new leader will be taken to the star pool with the Clan medicine cat. After drinking the water, the leader will appear to be dead for a few minutes. This is their old life being stripped away in preparation for their nine new ones. Once the leader awakens, nine cats from StarClan appear before them. These cats are often important or significant cats from the leader’s life. There will always be a medicine cat and the last leader among them. One by one, the cats will step forwards, touch their nose to the new leader’s head, and say:

“With this life, I give you ((trait)). Use it well.”

The new leader will, more often than not, feel sudden pain. The cat to give the ninth and final life will be the previous leader, and, upon giving the life, will say:

“I hail you by your new name, ((name)). Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ((clan)). Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your warrior ancestors and the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.”

StarClan will then greet the new leader by calling out their new name. If the previous leader has yet to make their way to StarClan, they will be replaced by the leader that came before them. If a leader wishes to retire, they must travel to the star pool to have their nine lives and their name revoked. If this is not done, then the new leader will only receive as many lives as the last leader lost.

═════════•°• *:Vigils:* •°•═════════

There are two separate kinds of vigils; the vigil for new warriors, and the vigil for the dead.

*Warrior Vigil*: When an apprentice becomes a warrior, they must sit a silent vigil the night after the ceremony. They have to sit and wait until dawn, when a more experienced warrior excuses them to their new den. The only exception to the silence should be if there is some sort of immediate danger- an attack on the camp, a fire, etc.

*Vigil for the Dead*: When a Clan cat dies, their body is laid in the center of the camp and covered in lavender and rosemary to mask the scent of death. The deceased's family, close friends, mentor, and apprentices will lay with them throughout the night, until dawn comes and the elders take the body to be buried. Vigils are also held for cats assumed to be dead and cats whose bodies cannot be recovered.


	4. The Warrior Code

The warrior code is also pretty important to Clan life (although not as important as Hollyleaf makes it out to be).

  1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain with your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.
  2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan’s territory. ((why does this rule exist?? It’s broken like,,, once a week.))
  3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.
  4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.
  5. A kit must be six moons old to become an apprentice.
  6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.
  7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.
  8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the last leader dies, retires, or is exiled.
  9. After the death, retirement, exile, or promotion of a deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.
  10. A gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There will be no fighting among the Clans at this time.
  11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassers.
  12. No warrior can neglect a kit in danger or pain, even if the kit is from a different Clan.
  13. The word of a Clan leader is law.
  14. An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.
  15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.
  16. Each Clan has a right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble, they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side. Each Clan must help the others so that none will fall.



Some additional rules are:

  1. Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, unless some emergency demands them being evacuated.
  2. Cats cannot eat before or while travelling to speak with StarClan.




	5. The Med. Cat Code

~~Medicine cat code!!!~~

  1. A medicine cat cannot fall in love, take a mate, or have kits.
  2. A medicine cat can only choose to retire when their apprentice is ready to take their place.
  3. Dreams given at the monthly meeting should only be discussed with their leader, deputy, and other medicine cats.
  4. Prophecies should only be discussed with a medicine cat’s leader and deputy unless given permission by either StarClan or the leader.
  5. Personal feelings should never get in the way of a medicine cat’s duties.
  6. Medicine cats are outside Clan and Clan rivalries.
  7. A medicine cat may train as a warrior before becoming a medicine cat, but can never become a full warrior once taking the rank.
  8. A medicine cat must learn basic fighting moves.
  9. No medicine cat may reject an injured cat, regardless of what Clan they are or are not from.
  10. Being able to interpret signs from StarClan is a requirement to be a medicine cat.
  11. A medicine cat must do everything in their power to save a cat, regardless of what Clan they are or are not from.
  12. A medicine cat must be prepared to give their life to a cat if that is what is required to heal them.




End file.
